In Due Time
by jackal1234
Summary: Three years later, Yato receives important information from an old enemy, but can he trust her? Meanwhile, Yukine struggles with wanting to know his past. [Manga Spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

What a great evening. Yato, Hiyori, Yukine, Kofuku and Daikoku left Bishamonten's shrine (or mansion, rather) delighted at the splendid company. Having put aside their differences and defeating almost all the phantoms in the city, they spent the evening celebrating their victory. There was much dancing, laughing, and of course, food.

Yato and Bishamonten becoming close allies was one of the many great things that happened over those three years. Yato, thanks to Hiyori and Yukine, gained hundreds of followers. He now had a real shrine of his own, and although it was just a two-bedroom shack, it was sure nice.

They reached the point where they had to separate. "Bye, Hiyorin! Bye, Yato-Chan!" Kofuku exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.

"BYE KOFUKU-CHAN!" Yato went in for a hug, but stopped when catching Daikoku's intimidating glare.

"Hiyori, can we come over tomorrow?" Yukine asked. "Will your parents be away?"

"Um.. yes!" Hiyori smiled. "Just don't raid the fridge again! That means YOU Yato!"

"Okay! God's honor!" Yato winked.

Waving goodbye to the others, Yato and Yukine went to their shrine.

"Aaah, a great night, right Yukine-kun?" Yato grabbed Yukine by the shoulder. "I think Bisha drank even more sake than the picnic! Hilarious!"

"Yeah!" He laughed. Yukine had a great time, but couldn't help feeling strange.

Minutes of silence passed as they walked to the shrine. It never seemed so far.

"..Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Yato asked. "I can feel it."

He was right. Yukine didn't know how to say it without hurting him. Yato could be sensitive sometimes.

"Yato... I've been your shinki for what... three years now?"

Yato nodded.

"And these last three years have been great. I've done so much and met so many new people." He smiled. And I'm a lot more okay with being.. dead."

"Good to hear, Yukine... so what's wrong?"

"I.. I don't know. It just feels weird, that i'll always be this age, and always be here." Yukine sighed. "Does it ever bother you that nothing changes?"

Yato stopped walking and thought. _This could be bad, _he thought. _If Yukine keeps wondering, the ayakashi could enter his soul._

"Honestly Yukine, things have changed so much for me. I have human believers, a shrine and Bisha isn't trying to kill me anymore. That's as good of change as any, for a God."

"You know what I mean." Yukine's face grew determined. "What happens to people that don't become shiryou?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? You're a God, right?"

"There are different kinds of Gods. Me and Kofuku were created from a wish, and we don't know anything beyond the near and far shores... Other Gods may know more, but that's just a wild guess." Yato felt this wasn't helping Yukine, and he could only feel his emotions stronger.

"So they don't tell us anything."

"Now you're getting it!" Yato tried to joke, but Yukine was unaffected. "Look, I'll tell you anything I know, but I can't guarantee you'll like it."

"Anything?" _Uh oh, I shouldn't have said that, _thought Yato. _Don't say it!_

"Then... can you tell me where my family is? When I was alive? I just want to know if they're OK, and to tell them I'm OK, and..."

"Haven't we gone over this?" Yato said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but that was three years ago. But I'm different now! I think I can handle it, if I just take each memory one piece at a time!"

Yato bristled, remembering a shinki of his, Sakura, who asked something similar. He can still remember killing her, after the karma ayakashi corrupted her soul. Coincidentally, tomorrow was the anniversary of her posthumous death. _Never again... will I let that happen._

"No. It's too dangerous." They had arrived at the shrine.

"But Yato-!"

"Get some rest. We have a job tomorrow."

Yukine, defeated, slumped off to his bedroom. Yato's refusal felt like knives through his chest. _Is this really... my whole life now? Is there nothing else? _He threw himself on the futon, tears now freely flowing.

Yukine knew Yato would feel it, and he did. But Yato understood. He knew what it felt like... emptiness. Feeling like a nobody. _Like when father made me kill people, _he thought.

_Hold on Yukine_... _You'll find the peace you want. Just give me time...__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay... that's.. all" Yukine said, completely exhausted. "All.. 100... bonzai trees are trimmed."

"Whew! We're done! That will be 5 yen, ma'am!" Yato exclaimed to the old lady Ayame.

"Oh, such a reasonable price! Here, take 3 more, please!" She reached in her purse to grab a few more coins.

"N-no, that's ok. We just work for 5 yen," said Yato. _Speak for yourself_, thought Yukine. "We just ask you remember to call me for any of your future needs! 24/7!"

"Oh, okay, I'll try. My memory hasn't been what it used to..." Yato's grin twitched. "What was your name again, young man?"

Yato and Yukine groaned.

"It's Ya- , let me just write it down for you."

...

They said their goodbyes and walked back to the shrine.

"Well, there goes another person who won't remember your name" Yukine said, playing with the coin between his fingers.

"You win some, you lose some. Oh well."

_Bzzt. Bzzt. _Yato's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Yato! It's Hiyori!"

"Ah, Hiyori-san! What can I do for you?"

"You don't have to call me 'san', we've known each other for three years! Anyway, I've been waiting here forever! Are you still coming over today?"

_Crap, I forgot!_

(Yato speaks louder so Yukine can hear) "Oh of course, we're... coming over today, like we said yesterday!" Yukine looks comically worried. "The job just took so long! Hiyori, you wouldn't believe..."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"... you're not mad, are you?"

Hiyori laughs over the phone. "Haha. That's okay. Just get here when you can? And tell me all about your job today, too!"

"Sure, Hiyori... Yukine will be there soon, and I'll join you two in a half-hour." _Beep._

Yukine turns to Yato. "Half hour? Where are you going?"

"It's just something personal I have to take care of. Just a few miles from here."

"You don't want to take me with you? There could be a phantom..." Yukine asks, worried.

"We've eradicated almost every phantom in this city. I'll be fine, thanks." Yato makes his peace symbol, and teleports away.

_Teleporting? Huh, must be important... _Yukine shrugs and takes the route to Hiyori's.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunset cast an idyllic hue on the lake next to the cherry blossom tree. A gentle breeze flowed through the branches, casting down the weak leaves to levitate on the mirror-smooth water.

Yato couldn't help but notice this same scene every time he came. Everything was perfect. Almost as if Sakura was a tree spirit for her makeshift grave.

_Nah, that's impossible, _he thought.

It had been hundreds of years... he hadn't bothered to keep track. He'd gotten over the pain long ago, but he could never forget.

"Yukine's doing well. He's... exceeded all my expectations. In only three years we've accomplished so much" Yato paused to formulate his thoughts carefully. Nevermind that she wasn't there. It just wouldn't feel _right_ to speak to her like he spoke to Yukine, or Hiyori.

"He's made me a better person. I don't know what I'd do without him. Probably work for Tenjin" he laughed.

"But no matter what, you'll always be in my memory, Sakura. You'll always be my shinki".

Yato raised his shot of sake, toasting himself and the tree. It was all he could afford.

"Speaking of that kid, you should have taken him with you", said a soft, playful voice.

Yato bristled at the words. He knew the voice all too well.

He turned his head to see the kimono-clad black-haired girl, standing in the tall grass. Her face was expressionless, except for a slight smile, but not warm, or inviting.

Yato felt an adrenalin rush, his body anticipating an attack from masked ayakashi. The fear was soon replaced by his hatred.

"So you decided to show up after two years?" He asked rhetorically. "And I was hoping you were gone for good".

Her dark eyes narrowed. "Wrong."

He surveyed the scene. No sign of ayakashi, or worse, father. "What do you want, Nora?"

She walked out from the grass, with a whimsical gait. "I didn't come with _him_, if that's what you're thinking." She pouted. "I haven't seen father since you stole his brushes."

"My deepest condolences" he said, dripping with sarcasm. Nora's facade showed a flash of anger, only for a moment. She restored the cold smirk that had so often masked her emotions. "I suppose you're here to steal them from me, huh?" Yato grabbed a large stick on the ground. "I might not have Yukine with me, but you know better than to underestimate my _kenjutsu_."

"Wrong again." She walked closer to him. "I'm not here to fight." Yato clung to the stick unconvinced.

"I know why you didn't bring him along". She gazed to the Sakura tree. "Such a shame, to waste shinki like that."

Yato clenched his teeth. "YOU should know!" He pointed his stick accusingly. "And you dare show your face here! You _killed_ her!"

She shot him a disappointed look. "No, you did, remember?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. She was a karma, already dead..."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. She could have been saved."

Yato was genuinely puzzled. Nora had no right to bring up Sakura so flippantly. But it seems like she really believed he killed Sakura?

He knew he couldn't trust Nora. After all she did to him, and Yukine, and Hiyori... But having known someone for hundreds of years, you pick up on their behaviors, you learn their patterns. And it seemed like she was telling the truth.

"Yato, do you remember when you made me your shinki?"

"Huh?"

"What memories did I have?"

"You..." Yato thought back to that time.

_"Come, Hiki!" The blade flew into young Yaboki's hands. A strange feeling enveloped him, and his mind went blank._

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. _

_He only heard the rhythmic thumping of a heartbeat._

_But it wasn't his. Or Nora's. He just knew._

_The sound was over quickly, and the experience buried deep in his subconscious. He paid it no mind._

"Well? How did I die?"

"I..." _What? I should know! All gods gain their shinki's memories_, Yato thought frantically.

"I don't know..." His confusion made him loosen his grip on the stick. He kept searching his mind for details, anything he missed about that time. Nothing stuck out, except that heartbeat. "What was... that noise...?"

Nora's smile grew a tiny bit wider.

"You don't remember. Because I do."

"I remember how I died."


	4. Chapter 4

"I remember how I died."

"But... that's impossible!" Yato stuttered. "...How? How are you not a karma?"

"Hmmm... I thought you didn't trust me?" Nora mused. "I thought you abandoned me?"

"Of COURSE I don't trust you!" He clenched his teeth and glared at the unwanted visitor. "But if what you said was true, then..."

"Then what?"

"None of your business." Nora showed no reaction to his rejection, just as Yato had expected. He had abandoned hopes of reconciling with Nora long ago._ But_ _there might be some kernel of truth in her statement, _he thought. He resumed his grip on the stick and pointed it at her threateningly.

"Talk. **_Now_**. What do you know?"

Nora made a look that could only be interpreted as a figurative eye-roll. "Could you put away that dumb stick? You're embarrassing yourself. Or should I cut it up with a borderline?" Yato reluctantly dropped the stick. "I just came here to tell you that."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because we... because I care about you. If I knew you'd been mourning over Sakura for so long, I would've told you sooner. Everything I've done is for your happiness. You might not believe it, you might be blind to it, but it is true. Yaboku."

Yato bristled at his old name being spoken.

"You still don't get it, do you? I'm not that... monster anymore." He still remembered the smell of fresh blood, the carnage covering the kimonos. Some memories never fade with time. "Hiyori and Yukine believe in Yato, and I'll be damned if I let that name be spoiled."

"You just lost your way." Nora frowned. "Yaboku may not have been my first, or my last master, but I have _always_ been loyal to him."

In a blink, she was gone.

"'Everything I've done is for your happiness'? What a load of crap." he muttered.

_But_ _the memories_..._ why don't you remember?" _He thought. _Something's up. You'll need to find out what she meant.._

_Oi, you're talking to yourself again_, another voice in his head chimed. Yato snapped back to reality.

A chilly wind ran through his track suit. Yato shivered. The sun had almost gone down over the horizon, and the cherry blossom tree was casting a long shadow over him.

_Sundown already? What time is it... oh! Hiyori!. _He was late again!

...

"Is this your new cat Hiyori?"

Hiyori looked up from her paper to see the blond boy petting the cat.

"Yes! I just got him a week ago." She got up from her chair and joined in petting the cat. "His name's 'Monsieur'."

"Hey... that sounds familiar!" Yukine's brow furrowed. "Any relation to 'Milord'?"

"You can say I got inspired," she smiled. Monsieur brushed up against Yukine's hand and purred. "Hm, he seems to like you. He's never purred for me before."

"..." Yukine's hand froze as he seemed to stare in the distance.

"Yukine?" Hiyori looked over his shoulder at the entranced Yukine. She tapped his shoulder. "Umm... Are you ok?"

No response.

_Could it be a concussion? Or a petit mal seizure?_ She thought, remembering her pre-med course work. _But... spirits don't get sick. Do they?_

"...Oh! Sorry." Yukine snapped back to reality after half a minute of detachment from reality. "I... think I just had deja vu. Really intense deja vu."

"Interesting," she said. Although it was likely not in any of her textbooks, she was getting more interested in the medical world. " Of what?"

"I'm not sure, but it might be my past life."

"Whoa..." She had to let this info soak in for a bit.

_At least it isn't his name,_ she thought.

"Does that happen often?" She inquired.

"A few times since last week. It never used to happen though..."

"Have you told Yato?"

"No. Well, kind of." Yukine twiddled his thumbs. "Just that I wanted to know a little about my past. He didn't seem too happy to hear it."

Hiyori grew concerned. She didn't know what was going on exactly, but it could be serious.

"I think you should tell him everything" she peddled. "I'm worried..."

"I'll be fine!" He smiled. "Really, it's not a big deal." Hiyori didn't look appeased. "Look, I'll tell him everything later" he sighed. "Could you not bring it up tonight? I just want to relax right now."

"Oh... okay. Sure." Hiyori tried to assuage her worries, but she couldn't help thinking, _Yukine is a lot more compliant than he used to be. Maybe that's a bad thing now?_

"So what's the plan tonight? Watch a movie? Make dinner? Play a game? Or something else?"

Hiyori stood up and walked back over to the paper sitting on her desk. "I'd love to do all those things, but my friends just called and reminded me there's a paper due in Physiology tomorrow. Ah! I totally forgot!"

Yukine looked over her shoulder. "Need any help?"

"Thanks, but unless you know what the SCM Muscle is..." She flipped through her textbook. "I can't even remember what SCM stands for."

"Sternocleidomastoid?"

Hiyori and Yukine followed the sound of the voice to the bed. The track suit-wearing God lay on the bed.

Hiyori jumped from her seat. "YATO! You scared me!" Yato nonchalantly strolled over to Hiyori and Yukine. "Where have you been? And how long have you been there?"

"Just got here. I had, um, some stuff I had to take care of. Nothing interesting." Yato looked at the paper and glanced over the assignment, unimpressed. "Physiology? Please. Here, let me see that pencil."

Yato took the pencil and scribbled down words at a mind-numbing speed. Hiyori and Yukine stared in awe.

"It's kinda creepy how you know so much about the body," quipped Yukine.

"...There. Done!" Yato gleefully handed the paper to Hiyori. "Now we have more time to see that new movie!"

Hiyori handed the paper back to Yato and grabbed a fresh sheet. Yato and Yukine exchanged confused looks. "Huh? What's wrong?" Yukine asked.

"Thanks Yato, but I can't hand this in! That's cheating!"

"Aww, come on," he whined. "Lots of people pay others to do their homework. I just ask for 5 yen~"

"I want to get into medical school on my own merits. Not by my dad or anyone else. Honesty is important to me." She resumed her writing. "I'll be done soon, then we can watch that movie."

_That's Hiyori. Always on the straight and narrow,_ Yato thought admirably. _But that's what I like about her._

The word 'Honesty' that Hiyori said stuck out to Yato and Yukine. It felt almost like an accusation, although Hiyori didn't mean it that way.

_I didn't lie,_ they both thought. _But I didn't tell him everything, either. _

The inconvenient fact weighed on their consciences for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come, Sekki!"

Yukine's symbol glowed a neon green, and the boy transformed into two bandaged katanas, which flew into Yato's hands.

Yato stood in the park near Hiyori's University, pointing the swords at a terrifying blue whale-like phantom, with a few too many pairs of eyes. It floated above the swingsets, causing havoc to the people below. One girl pushed the other off the swingset, and their fists balled as tears welled up in their eyes.

Another boy, about Yukine's age, grabbed a razor in his trembling hands and held it to his wrist.

Yato smirked, as the whale drifted in the air towards them. "I think this phantom wants to die, don't you Yukine-kun?"

Yukine's smile mirrored his master's. "Let's grant his wish!"

The whale opened its gaping maw, nearly as tall as the trees. Yato lept up on the swingset, then on top of the beast 30 feet in the air. Gripping both katanas in a single fist, he plunged the blades into its blue flesh. The phantom did not flinch.

"I can't.. hurt this thing!" Yukine grimaced, as he gripped his arm from the whale's blighting influence.

"Damn... but I have an idea."

"You don't mean..."

"Yep." Yato lept in the air again, falling so gracefully it seemed like he was submerged in water.

"Do you trust me, Yukine?"

"Well... yeah... but I still don't think it's a good idea..."

"Too late~" Yato grinned. Gripping the top of its mouth, he vaulted into the dark cavern. Yukine's eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The darkness enveloped the god and his shinki. Yato knew how Yukine felt about the dark.

"Time to end this." Yato raised the swords in the air, crossing them. He slashed the beast's tongue with as much force as he could muster.

A great groan echoed through the whale's mouth, shaking the slimy walls that imprisoned the two.

The phantom dematerialized into dark energy, and gravity taking hold again, Yato fell through it.

The girls stopped in mid-punch, and asked each other what they were fighting about, and resumed playing on the swings. The boy with the razor put it down and picked up his mp3 player, a smile returning to his face.

They seemed pretty preoccupied, so Yato slipped his calling card into their pockets. He spun around Sekki in his hands a few times just for kicks.

"Revert." The blades glowed and morphed back into Yukine.

"Ugh." Yukine shivered. "That was probably the _grossest_ job ever.."

Yato wrapped his arm around Yukine. "But it was awesome! _I_ was awesome! Did you see the way I cut up that phantom?" Yato glowed.

"You mean, _we_?" Yukine scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Yato spotted a women's clothing outlet and his eyes lit up.

"Hiyori's birthday is next week! And they have a **sale**!" He rushed over to the outlet, and Yukine tried to keep up. Yato rummaged through the racks, desperately searching for the perfect gift. He pulled off everything on the rack, making a huge mess on the floor, but none of the other customers seemed to notice.

Yukine watched the embarrassing scene unfold, and it was one of the few times he was glad to be dead.

Yato spotted a white skirt with hearts and flowers on it and picked it up daintily, like it was a fragile vase. "It's... it's _perfect_.." A single tear formed in his eye and he hugged the garment with a childlike grin.

"Yukine! Will Hiyori like this?" He held the tacky skirt up to him. Yukine awkwardly grabbed the skirt.

"It's... um... fine. But, I'm _really_ not the right person to ask."

"Just '_fine_'?!" Yato's face was visibly distraught. "It needs to be perfect!" In deep thought he put his hand to his chin. "Hmmm... I need someone with real feminine sensibility!" He twisted his head around the store, his eyes sifting through the customers. He spotted an employee in her 20's putting away clothes. "She'll do!" Yato ran over to the woman, waving his arms and trying to get her attention. "Hey! HEY! You work here, right?"

With Yato away talking to the worker, Yukine laughed to himself at the silly situation. A few years ago, this would have just bolstered his contempt of the god. But now, he's (almost) come to accept his idiosyncrasies.

"...The bus is here. I've got to go. See you later!"

Yukine picked up the conversation from the corner of the store. His eyes widened and his face got pale.

_That voice.._

He turned around to see two girls, about Hiyori's age. The one who said those words had short blonde hair, but had her back facing him. She was facing her friend.

"Okay! See you in class tomorrow!"

"I'll save you a seat". _That voice again, _thought Yukine. Some part of him desperately wanted to see who she was. He didn't know why.

The girl turned around and walked over to the bus stop. Yukine caught a glimpse of her face. He froze.

She had a very striking appearance, with hazel eyes and wavy blonde hair, which was unusual for Japanese girls. Yukine wondered whether she was a foreigner, but she spoke perfect Japanese.

But just seeing her evoked some strange feeling inside of him. It was almost a sense of longing. The feeling churned inside him, making him sick.

Yukine felt the familiar deja vu feeling, and his mind began to slip. Only this time, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. He grabbed his head in agony.

"Yato!" He tried to yell, but his body wouldn't respond. He stared at the girl, his legs marching toward her without his permission. He could see everything, but it was like looking through a window. He was a prisoner in his own body.

Yukine saw another scene through his mind's eye, and he diverted his attention to it.

He saw from a bird's eye view, a woman and a girl about 12 years old, standing in the driveway of a small, quaint-looking house. They had suitcases in each hand. And a boy, a little younger than the girl, standing across from them. The sun was about to set, and heavy, dark snow clouds were rolling in.

It was too blurry to make out their faces, but their facial expressions remained clear.

_"The bus is here. We've got to go." _The woman said to the brooding girl beside her.

_"Nooo!" The child cried, and he ran to the older girl, clinging his arms around her waist. "You can't leave me with him!"_

_The woman looked down at the boy and the girl. With sympathy, she hugged him tightly._

_"I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ear, as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"I... I'll send you letters." The girl said to the boy, trying to console him. She faked a smile. "Every week. I promise."_

_"O.. Okay.." He sniffled. _

_"BOY! Get in here! It's getting dark!" Yelled a gruff voice from the window of the house._

_The bus rolled up to the bus stop, as the boy reluctantly walked back to the house. The girl and the woman held hands as they walked up the bus. The girl looked over her shoulder as she walked up the steps._

The scene ended, and Yukine's attention focused back on the clothing store. He tried to take control of his body, but to no avail.

He balled his fists in frustration. "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" He screamed in his mind at whatever cruel influence must be controlling him. His screams only echoed inside his head.

As the echoes died down, he heard a faint laughing in his mind. Yukine's heart dropped. _Is someone here? _He thought. _Or just another hallucination?_

He stood in line to the bus behind the girl. Whatever malevolent force was controlling him wanted him on that bus.

The girl had one foot in the bus when she heard her friend yell. "ANA! Wait!" She turned around, looking back into the store. Her friend ran over to the bus stop with a shopping bag in hand.

"Karin?"

"Dummy! You forgot your shirt!"

"Oops." Ana blushed, taking the bag from Karin's hand. "Thanks."

"Don't forget your name, now!" She teased. Ana smiled. She waved goodbye to her friend one last time. Turning back to the bus, her eyes met Yukine's, and her smile faded.

_Why is she staring at me?_ Yukine couldn't look away. Ana's eyes narrowed as she held the stare for a few seconds, before turning back around to pay the bus fare.

Yukine slipped by the driver unnoticed. Having sat in the bus, he felt the force controlling him weaken. Mustering all his strength, he turned his head to look out the window. Yato was still talking to the store employee, picking out a skirt for Hiyori.

_He doesn't even know where I am!_ Yukine's heart raced. He channeled all of his emotions, and screamed in his mind as loudly and angrily as he could.

"**YATOOOO**!"

_Tzzk_. Yato's hand flew to his neck. He hadn't been stung in a long time.

"Gah! Yukine!" His head searched the store for his shinki. _I can't find him! _

"Uh... Are you OK, sir?" The employee asked.

"Where are you?" He yelled. He ran out the store and frantically looked around. The street was busy with pedestrians and cars, and the bus had already closed its doors.

"I'm right here! Dammit, look over here!" Yukine thought, but his mouth was paralyzed.

"YUKINE!" Yato yelled so loudly it caught the attention of everyone on the bus. Yukine saw from the corner of his eye, Ana looking over at Yato. "Sad," she muttered.

"No..." Yato hyperventilated and put his head in his hands, as the bus rolled away.

"Is he your son? Is he missing?" Some customers asked him.

The store employee put her hand on his shoulder. "I think you should call the police." Yato didn't move. "...Sir?"

Yato stood up, with his head hanging and his eyes under his hair. "They can't find him." He said solemnly, "But I know someone who can."

He walked off from the store, while the customers exchanged confused glances, and continued their shopping, forgetting the whole incident within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

The bus drove on and on for miles. Yukine was frozen in his seat, looking through the back window.

_I've got to get out of here_, he thought. He tried for a while to remember the bus' route, but it was too complicated.

The signs and billboards around him became unfamiliar. The buildings became smaller and sparser, and the trees got thicker.

_This is... the edge of the city? _The trees converged, and he was through a thick forest that blocked out the sun. His eyes widened. _I'm leaving the city..._

He noticed he was able to move his face again. He craned his neck back to its original position. Surprised, he looked at his hands and tried moving them up and down, breathing a sigh of relief when they responded.

_Well... that was weird..._

He lifted his head up to see Ana in the seat diagonal from him, looking down at a magazine. He peered over the seat, and it looked like an article about current world events.

_Who is this girl? Something about her just seems... I don't know._

Yukine thought about how Yato must be worried. He had no idea where he was, and Yukine had no way to contact him. And, whatever, or _whoever_ took his body could appear at any second. Plus, it led him to this bus, which was going so far away from the city he didn't know if he'd ever come back...

All this made him very anxious. _Am I going to die?_ _Will I ever see Yato or Hiyori again? _Yukine curled in a ball, trying to block out the frightening thoughts.

"Mom? I'm on the bus home."

Yukine poked his head out to hear Ana's voice, talking on her cell.

"Yeah, I was just shopping with Karin... It's fine, I'm okay."

Her voice was so soothing. It made him feel safe.

"Don't worry about me Mom... Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Yukine gasped as he got dizzy and a scene unfolded in his mind. Another vision... but it wasn't painful this time. He saw a letter written in black ink.

_Dear Ana,_

_Thanks for the translation, I like learning about our language._

_How is Mom? I know she worries a lot, as you probably do, but don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. _

_Dad's gotten a bit better, but he's still lazy as hell. When he's not at work he just sits on the couch watching TV all day, but sometimes he brings me home something. It seems as though he's trying to make amends, but it won't work on me._

_Are you enjoying things where you are? How is school? You still want to be an ambassador? I think that's really cool. I am doing well in school, but I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up. I'm too young._

_I found another stray! He comes by twice a day. A siamese. I named him after you cause he has light hair and green eyes. I hope you're not offended :)_

_Someday when I'm out of this dump let's be neighbors, so we can visit without parents getting in the way._

_Signed, ?_

He tried to focus on the signature, but it was too blurry to make out anything.

But the letter made him feel, oddly peaceful.

BING!

The sound snapped Yukine out of his trance. The bus stopped and opened its doors. Only a few people were left on the bus now, including Ana. She closed the magazine and packed it back in her purse.

_How long was I out..? _He wondered. Ana got up and started to walk out the door. Startled, Yukine got up and followed her off the bus. She didn't notice him.

_Whoever she is, I feel a lot safer with her around... _

_..._

_KNOCK KNOCK._

The sound awoke Bishamon from her nap. Groggily, she went to crack open the door.

There stood a young man with dark glasses through the crack.

"Kazuma," she answered. Her most trusted shinki. "What is it?"

"Viina. Yato is here, asking for you."

She yawned. "Did he run out of sake again? Tell him I'm not in the mood for his games.."

"No, he says it's about Yukine." She opened the door wider, and looked at Kazuma curiously. He cleared his throat.

"He says that Yukine is missing."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yukine is missing?" Bishamon asked with worried eyes, turning to Kazuma as they walked down the corridor. "Are you sure?"

"He seemed so." Kazuma replied.

She had slipped into a black trenchcoat for such occasions. A pink-haired girl noticed them as they passed by.

"Is there trouble, my lady?" she asked.

"Aiha" Bishamon smiled. "No need for alarm. Could you round everyone up outside the front door in 10 minutes?"

"Right away." Aiha bowed, and ran off to get the tens of other shinki also under her custody. Aiha was another one of Bishamon's most loyal shinki. Like Kazuma, she had once betrayed her god, causing her great suffering. But Bishamon was a forgiving woman, and since Yato and Yukine helped expose her flaws, her kindness and forgiveness caused her shinki to have great respect for her. She owed everything to those two.

Kazuma opened the large double doors to the outside. Yato sat on the front steps, looking downtrodden. Seeing Bishamon, he immediately stood up to face her. They locked their eyes, tensely staring at each other.

Yato began to get a little creeped out by their cold reception. His instincts told him, "fight or flight". He mentally planned routes of escape or weapons to use.

Bishamon took a step forward and embraced Yato, for which Yato could only stand dumbfounded.

_Duh, we're on good terms, _he thought. Old habits die hard, especially considering how many countless years their feud lasted.

"Yato." She took a step back and warmly smiled at him. "I heard that you can't find Yukine."

Yato sighed, slumping to the ground. "That's right."

She looked at him with heartache. "I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how you must feel." _She's surprisingly sympathetic, for a war god, _Yato thought. "I wouldn't wish this on any god."

_Oh right, she would know better than anyone, _he thought.

"I.. I should probably leave you two to discuss this... I better go check on Aiha..." Kazuma said, hoping not to pry in their affairs.

Yato reached for his shoulder to stop him. "Yukine looked up to you, so you have every right to know. Besides, I'll need your help to find him."

"How did this happen?" she asked curiously, and sat down beside him.

"One second we were at the store, and I turned my back. When I turned around, he was gone."

"...And you're sure he didn't just run off?" Bishamon ashed suspiciously. "Did you two have some sort of fight...?"

"No, nothing like that..." Yato paused. "But there was one thing. He stung me before he disappeared."

Bishamon propped her chin on her fist in contemplation. "Yato... has something been troubling Yukine?"

Yato shrugged. "That kid's always got something troubling him. Freakin' puberty..." he said with frustration. Bishamon raised an eyebrow. "A few days ago, he wanted to know what happens to people that don't become shiryou... and then he asked about his family."

Bishamon and Kazuma gasped.

"Did he mention it again?" she interrogated.

"No, thankfully," and they relaxed. "But... I still don't know if I should have told him more."

"You did the right thing," she consoled him. "It's hard to know when to tell them and when to keep it from them. Just remember... all of a god's actions are just."

_I believed that years ago, but I'm not so sure now... _Yato thought. Bishamon didn't entirely believe it, either.

"So, he's not angry enough to run off," Kazuma reasoned. "Then he must have been attacked."

"By who?" Bishamon asked. "Ayakashi, or... the sorcerer?"

"The phantom's numbers are few. They wouldn't try to attack during daylight." Kazuma responded. "And we have the sorcerer's brushes. He wouldn't waste a surprise attack on Yukine, he would go after those."

"One thing I've learned is not to underestimate him." Yato rebutted.

Aiha walked through the door, leading a line of Bishamon's shinki behind her.

"It doesn't matter, we'll be ready for whatever's behind this." Bishamon stood up and stretched her hand to Kazuma. "Come, Choki." At his master's call, Kazuma transformed into a flower-shaped earring. She called the names of Kuraha and Kinuha, and the god looked remarkably terrifying wielding a whip and riding on a lion. "We regroup in an hour." Yato nodded, and they jumped off into the distance.

...

Yukine followed Ana out of the bus and down the sidewalk. The pavement was empty, except for them. Even though he was dead, he was a little worried that she'd still notice him. But then she popped in some earphones and, distracted in her music, relieved his worries.

The air was crisp and the streets were silent, except for their steps, and Ana humming along to her music. Dusk was almost upon them, and Yukine continuously looked over his shoulder, nervous there would be another attack.

Ana walked to the driveway of a large, extravagant house. Yukine gawked as he stared up 1, 2, then 3 stories. _It's almost as big as Hiyori's! _he thought. He got dizzy from looking up that much, so he closed his eyes. It didn't work. He was still dizzy, and getting even more so. The familiar feeling hit him again, accompanied by an acute pain in his eye...

In his mind he saw the same street, the same walkway, but from a higher angle. There was a young girl and an even younger boy walking up the driveway, and they had backpacks, so Yukine thought they must've just got done with school. To his endless frustration, their faces were blurry again, just like in the other visions.

_The boy and girl stopped, wide-eyed as they heard shouting from the house. The girl turned to the boy. "They're fighting again," she said._

_She grabbed his hand and led him out of the driveway, down the sidewalk. "Come on! Let's leave!"_

_The boy resisted. "But.. But I'm scared for..." _

_CRACK. The sound of broken glass echoed through the driveway, coming from the house. The boy and girl looked back in fear. _

_"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Yelled a female voice. "IT'S MY HOUSE, MY RULES, AND YOU SHOULD SHOW IT SOME RESPECT!"_

_"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU MARRIED ME!" Retorted a male voice. "I'M PART OF THIS FAMILY TOO!"_

_The yelling escalated, although it was inaudible._

_The girl continued to pull on the boy's arm, but he was entranced in the disturbing sounds coming from the house. Putting her hands on his cheeks, she turned his head around to look her straight in the eyes._

_"Let's go find the black cat again. Okay?"_

_His lips quivered, and he slowly nodded his head. She pulled him away, and they ran off, through the nearby woods.  
_

Yukine gulped for air as the vision ended. The unpleasant vision had left him breathless.

_Why are so many of these visions so depressing..._ he thought. _And what does this have to do with Ana?_

Ana walked up the porch steps, opened the door, and walked in, leaving the door open. Yukine thought about going in, but it felt so... creepy. Following her home was weird enough, but going into her house?

A chilly wind ran through Yukine's thin jacket, and he shivered. The shadows from the houses around him had grown, as the sun set and the sky got dark. Looking up at the roof, his heart skipped a beat, as he thought he saw an ayakashi.

He cautiously crept up to the door, and checking the house for phantoms and finding none, he entered the house and closed the door. Ana looked back at the door, but figuring it was just the wind, shrugged and turned around.

Yukine's eyes sparkled as he surveyed the house. The interior was just as ritzy as the exterior, with a grand piano facing the window, a crystal chandelier hanging from a very spacious ceiling space, and the rug was a deep shade of maroon. Yukine melted as he smelled the sweet aroma of jasmine flowers.

_Maybe just for tonight..._ he thought, settling into a cozy loveseat in the living room. _I'll head back tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom, I'm home!"

Ana walked around the corner of the living room to the kitchen. Yukine, who was still taking in the scene of the house, turned his attention to the living room. He walked around the 30 foot long room, inspecting the trinkets scattered around the house. He hoped to find something that would finally shed some light on who Ana was.

His ears caught the conversation in the next room.

"Welcome home dear" spoke a kind, roughly middle-aged voice. Yukine was curious to see who she was too, but the house was so interesting.

He examined a glass cabinet of expensive-looking china, juxtaposed with a large plasma TV connected to speakers and a connected gaming system, standing next to it. _Weird, _he thought. _Can't get a read on this family..._

"What did you get at the new clothing outlet?" Yukine overheard a plastic bag rustling. "That's too revealing. You'll have to take it back tomorrow."

He moved on past the TV to some shelves containing several different small objects, all the while listening in on the exchange.

"Mom, I'm 20 years old. I can dress myself."

"Not while you're in _my_ house."

Yukine walked past a vase of yellow jasmine flowers sitting on a desk near the shelves. The smell was tantalizing.

Ana gave an insincere laugh. "This is ridiculous. No other parent in Japan does this."

"All the ones from Brazil do."

_Over-controlling parents, of course. _Yukine rolled his eyes, while eyeing a large, silver locket hidden underneath a pile of souvenirs and postcards from various countries.

"Well, it's a double standard. I bet they don't care what their sons wear."

"..."

_They stopped arguing__? _Yukine grabbed the locket and peeked around the corner, curious at the sudden change in tone. He saw a woman with long light-brown hair, looking down at the table she was sitting at, silent. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes. Ana was standing next to her, looking over with concern.

"...Mom?" She asked softly.

Her mother turned her head up to Ana, forcing a smile. "Sorry, it's just.. I was thinking about him today."

Ana held out her hand to the plastic shopping bag her mother was holding. "Here. I'll take it back after school tomorrow."

"Not because of what I said?" Her voice cracking. "You don't believe I brought him up on purpose...?"

"I know, mom." She gently took the bag from her mother's arms, and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, hugged her. "I'm gonna go to my room now." Her mom silently nodded her head, a single tear falling from her eye.

Yukine pitied them, for whatever happened to this person in the conversation. He thought what an awful tragedy it must've been 'him'. He looked on at Ana's mother, as she watched Ana leave up the stairs, and he watched her compose herself now that her daughter was gone.

Remembering the weight in his arm, he looked down at the locket. It really was beautiful, with an ornate engraving on both sides that he couldn't read. He curiously opened the locket.

There was a photograph of a younger Ana, her mom, and another boy, younger than her. There was a figure near her mom in the picture, but the face was scratched out. He noticed in the top half of the locket, there was another picture.

"What...?" Yukine's heart rate spiked as he stared down at the photograph in his trembling hands.

"N-No..." He lost control of the locket, as it dropped to the ground with a sharp _CRACK._

There, sitting in the locket, was his picture. Smiling, in a t-shirt, without the name Yato had given him.

A million thoughts flooded in his head, overloading his senses. He grabbed his hair in his hands, nearly pulling it out; trying to destroy the memories and feelings. But the same thoughts repeated themselves in his head, screaming for attention:

_She's your sister. That's your mother._

_THEY'RE MOURNING YOUR DEATH.  
_

_..._

_**GAH**!_

Yato keeled, gripping his stomach, and started to lose momentum in the air.

"Viina! Yato's injured!" Kazuma alarmed, and Bishamon wasted no time. She flew over to the falling god, and Kuraha caught him in his teeth. Yato had just enough energy to grimace at the unflattering rescue.

Safely landed on the ground, Bishamon looming over him in concern.

"Yato! Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine.." He slowly sat up off the ground. "Heh, Yukine stung me pretty good..." He lost his balance momentarily, and Bishamon's reflexes caught him in her arms. "You're not fine..." she whispered to herself.

"How are we doing?"

"..." She looked over the hills which surrounded another valley in the city. "It's been over an hour and we haven't even covered the first district."

"Well... what are we waiting for..?" Yato sluggishly tried to get to his feet, but Bishamon blocked him.

"I'll keep searching for him. We need to take you back to Kofuku-san's shrine."

"No, seriously, I'm fine..."

"Listen to her, Yato." Kazuma said, his voice barely audible in the form of an earring. "Yukine's in good hands."

Reluctantly, Yato accepted their help. The former enemies flew back to Kofuku's shrine, Yato grateful that he had spared her life those years ago.

...

"Oh no! Yato-chan!"

Kofuku and Daikoku watched as Bishamon assisted Yato, arm-over-arm, over to a mat on the floor.

"Hey, Kofuku... I'm fine, just a little sting..."

"Let me get some daifuku... The taste will make you forget the pain~" She skipped over to the kitchen. Yato was feeling a lot better, but he couldn't convince Bishamon to keep searching for Yukine. Besides, who could resist one of Kofuku's daifuku buns?

"I guess you can stay... this one time." Daikoku grunted. "I'll get some water."

Feigning most of his weakness, he tilted his head to hear the footsteps on the hard wood floor.

Hiyori had just walked in to the shrine, only to find Yato invading her personal space again.

"HIYORI!" Yato exclaimed, jumping up immediately at the sight of her.

Kofuku waltzed in with the plate of mochi, smiling at the sight of Yato and his not-so-subtle affections for Hiyori, and Daikoku trailed behind. "Oh~" Kofuku said gleefully. "What use are my daifuku buns when we have Hiyorin~?"

"Um... are you okay, Yato..?"

Yato dropped to the ground, putting his hand on his head in an injured pose.

"I've been gravely injured..." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "I need a doctor, stat!" as his eyes met Hiyori's, and she blushed.

"You're fine." Hiyori's swift diagnosis left Yato cold, and Kofuku giggled.

Hiyori looked around the shrine. "Where's Yukine? I was just coming by to give him his homework." Yato's and Kofuku's demeanor turned serious.

"Bishamon's looking for him" he said solemnly. "But we don't have any leads."

"Yukine-kun... is missing?" Hiyori looked down at the workbook in her hands, shocked that her student could be gone so easily. Yato felt sorry for her. Hiyori was his connection to Yukine, the reason why he could be saved in the ablution. Without her, he would have surely revoked Yukine's name. Now, she was as much a friend to him as Yato was.

Which means she could know something.

"Hiyori." He grabbed her shoulders. "Is there anything about Yukine that I should know?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Yato with confusion.

"Did he tell you anything? A secret?"

"N-no, He didn't..." The sudden realization hit her like a brick. "Oh..."

Yato's eyes widened in anticipation. "Yes? What did he tell you?"

"Yukine-kun... he's been getting flashbacks of his past life."

Kofuku gasped in fear. Yato was too stunned to speak.

"...and he's been going into trances when he has them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yato looked at her, feeling betrayed.

"I wanted to!" She exclaimed defensively. "But he just told me yesterday!" She looked down, feeling disappointed in herself. "And he said he'd tell you later..."

"He said he wanted to know about his past life, but I never knew he was starting to remember," Yato explained. He felt just as disappointed in himself as Hiyori.

"Is it really that bad?"

Kofuku chimed in. "When a shinki starts getting flashbacks, it's only a matter of time before they learn a god's greatest secret."

"But I've never had flashbacks, and I've been by your side since... well, a long time." Daikoku added.

_Which makes this all the more strange_, Yato thought.

"Yato..." Hiyori took his hand in her's. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I'm here now." Her grip became firmer, which surprised Yato. "I forgot to mention he got a flashback at my house when he pet Monsieur."

"The cat?" Yato asked. "Yukine _does_ like cats."

"Is it part of his past life somehow?"

Yato looked at her curiously. "Where are you going with this, Hiyori?"

Hiyori shrugged. "Is it possible he could have seen something that triggered a flashback?"

Yato's eyes lit up. "Actually..." He thought back to the clothing store. "I just remember we were the only guys in that store." He squinted as he tried to remember. "When I had his memories, a lot of them were about his half-sister."

_Yukine-kun had a sister?_ Hiyori thought.

"She'd be about your age, Hiyori." Yato smiled. "And she was about the only good thing in his life. No wonder he likes you so much."

"So if he saw someone at the store, it was most likely her..." Daikoku said. "Maybe he could have followed her home?"

"What's her name?" Hiyori asked.

Yato searched Yukine's memories, trying hard to remember. Finding key details from a shinki's memories was more difficult than it seemed. You have to know what you're looking for. He found a memory of a courtroom, where he heard her name being spoken by a judge.

"Ana... Ana Luzeiro."

"WHAT?!" Hiyori yelled, shocking the entire group. "I KNOW HER!" Everyone was speechless. Hiyori gasped. "And-and I know where she lives!"

"HIYORI, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Yato hugged her tight, which made her blush madly. He laughed in excitement.

Hiyori nervously tried to calm their excitement. "It's... it's not like we know for sur-"

"Wow, Hiyorin is so smart!~" Kofuku said affectionately, interrupting Hiyori.

"Come on!" Yato took her hand. "We've got to tell Bishamon!" Hiyori dropped her body to the floor, leaving her much more athletic soul form holding Yato's hand. They jumped out the door of the shrine.

_Don't thank me yet_, she thought worriedly, as she flew through the air with Yato._ I just hope I'm right...  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_My sister. My mother._

He knew now who they were. They replaced the blurred faces in all the visions he'd been receiving, and he could see clearly now. Yukine thought to the first vision he received of them. They left him... why? And with who?

Yukine's head hurt from trying to remember. Big pieces of his past were still missing. He figured out that Ana was older than him, when he was still alive. Given she was twenty years old, and three years had passed since Yato found him, it wasn't too long ago that he died.

_What would happen if I remembered everything?_ Yukine wondered. Yato didn't tell him much, just that it was 'dangerous'. But all that Yukine knew was the headaches had come and gone, and he was feeling better now, at least physically.

He looked over to his mother, who noticed the dropped locket across the kitchen. She stared at it with longing. Her eyes were so sad...

Yukine felt terrible that his death had caused all this. He was desperate to comfort her, let her know he was fine, that she didn't have to pity him. The bitter realization sunk in: He was a spirit. She didn't see him. If he made himself known, she could just forget about him again. Or worse, it could shatter her fragile psyche.

No. He couldn't bear to see her like this. Besides, he needed to get back. Yato must be worried to death.

Yukine walked to the door, trying not to look behind, knowing he'd only see his mother in more pain. He stopped when he realized it was still dark outside.

_I eliminated most of the phantoms in the city... but I'm outside the limits now. _It was unknown territory. There could be more phantoms waiting to assimilate him.

_It doesn't matter. Yato said it was dangerous to learn about my past._ As much as he wanted to...

He flung open the door, his other hand in his pocket, two fingers together, ready to defend himself. Two purple, incandescent figures leaped over him, seeming to have legs. Yukine's adrenaline pumped as the figures came inches to his face, before soon passing over his head.

"B..Borderline!" Yukine swatted at the figures in the air, but the lines missed, hitting the ceiling and creating a large, ugly crack in the plaster. Off balance, he fell on his butt on the carpeted floor, facing the figures, who were now running away from him.

Yukine squinted as he tried to fight through his dizziness. _I recognize those things, _he thought. They were phantoms in the form of wolves, wearing large, faceless masks.

He didn't have time to think why they weren't attacking him, because they were running upstairs. Those damn phantoms wouldn't hurt his newly-remembered sister. Over his dead soul.

He raced up the staircase, in tow of the phantoms, thinking of how to take them down without destroying the house, or even hurting his family.

The wolves turned a corner into an open door, light streaming in to the hallway. _"NO!" _He shouted, fearing for Ana's life. He swiped the air again, the line just brushing their tails. The canines yelped as they disappeared into the room. Following them, he ran down the hallway to see Ana sitting in a chair, the phantoms lunging for her throat. Just before they could do damage, a gleam of light erupted from their tails, where Yukine had attacked them. The wolves let out one final, pitiful whimper as they disintegrated before his eyes.

Yukine checked the room and the window for more signs of danger, and finding none, breathed a sigh of relief, although he kept his fingers together just in case. He looked curiously at Ana sitting in the chair in front of him. She was looking off to the side, at the bed, perfectly made. In fact, the whole room was in pristine condition, despite the dust.

Except, it wasn't her room.

It was his.

Yukine gawked at the sight of his old room. He couldn't remember what exactly happened here, but he knew it was connected with good feelings.

He looked at some toys from his early childhood - a few Lego sets and marbles sitting on an old, dusty shelf. There was a robot figurine in the corner, and his eyes lit up at the sight. It was connected with more good feelings.

_Must've been nice, to live here_, Yukine thought.

"I saw someone today that looked like you." Ana said.

_Is she talking to me? _Yukine's eyes widened as he turned his head to see her. Her eyes were still fixated on some spot on the bed. He felt a pang of sadness when he realized she was talking to herself.

"On the bus. A boy looked just like you." She dipped her head and gave a shallow laugh. "But I know that's crazy."

_I had no idea... I caused all this_, Yukine reflected.

"You know, Mom was never the same after you left." Ana continued, casting her eyes down. "I think I figured out why your dad was so jealous of her."

_Your dad._ All the good feelings of the room were erased. Yukine choked on the words like poison.

"Cause she had her life together so well, after _my_ dad died. And he was, like, a total wreck after his first wife died."

Ana's words became a blur as he entered another flashback, with an intensity he had not felt before.

_Yukine was standing in a courtroom, empty except for him, Ana, his mother, father, the bailiff and the judge at the front._

_Turning his head up, he saw his mother look down with a smile. He looked over to his father, who did not return the same smile._

_"Ms. Luzeiro, you are filing a divorce with Mr. Demizu, correct?" The judge announced.  
_

_"Correct, your honor" she replied._

_"I see you've already signed a prenuptial agreement, and had a lawyer assign both parties their properties." She nodded in agreement.  
_

_"Then all that's left is to give custody of the children." The judge put on his glasses as he looked through a stack of papers on his desk.  
_

_"It says here you emigrated from Brazil, and had your daughter with your first husband?" The judge asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Then I have no choice but to give full custody of her to you, Ms. Luzeiro." The judge ruled. Yukine's father huffed._

_"And what about my son?" She asked, gripping Yukine's hand._

_The judge sighed. "This is more complicated, since he is the biological son of you both, and because Mr. Demizu has filed for a restraining order against you, claiming emotional abuse..."_

_"'Emotional Abuse'!?" She said incredulously, her voice raised._

_"...which I find true on all accounts. I'm giving full custody of him to your ex-husband." She stood dumbfounded.  
_

_His father smirked. "Thank you, your honor."_

_"The restraining order goes into effect within 24 hours," the judge continued, then looking straight at Yukine, said "I suggest you use this time to pack your things, and say your goodbyes."_

_"NO! This is ridiculous!" His mother cried, and the bailiff quickly walked over to push her out the door. "You're saying I can't see my son anymore?!"_

_Ana and Yukine looked at each other in disbelief. 24 hours and they'd be separated, thinking they would never see one another again in person._

Yukine collapsed to the floor, the flashback leaving him utterly exhausted. Ana still did not notice his presence.

"Got... to get out of here..." Yukine tried crawling away from listening distance, but the flashback was so profound he was too weak to make the effort. _Yato was right, _he thought. _I should've listened..._

"But I know that still doesn't excuse how he made her feel, or the restraining order," Ana continued.

"Can't... hear any more... Ana... stop..." Yukine's pleas faded to a whisper, as he reached his hand to the door. He felt like he was on the verge of another flashback, and he despaired that this time it might kill him.

_CRACK_. Ana swiveled her head to the sound of the noise, not knowing where it came from. "Wh... Who's there?" She looked around the room frantically.

Downstairs, Bishamon ran through the front door, destroyed with Kinuha.

"He's upstairs" Kazuma relayed the message to her, and she jumped the flight of stairs in a single leap.

Ana had stopped searching the room when her eyes focused on Yukine, lying on the floor. Her face turned white as she gasped. Yukine slowly turned his head around, seeing her stare directly at him, pale with fright. He looked back in horror.

She tried to speak, but only came out as mutterings. Only a single sound could escape from her lips.

"G.. Ga-..."

"KINUHA! NOW!" Kazuma yelled hastily. The whip sliced through the air and wrapped tightly around Yukine's face, blocking his senses. Ana paused to see the being that looked like her brother be pulled away by a whip from nowhere.

Bishamon pulled him onto Kuraha outside, unwrapping the whip from his face. Yukine could barely move. "He's still weak"_,_ Bishamon remarked.

"Yes, but he'll be alright for now," Kazuma replied.

"Let's take him back to Kofuku-san's shrine." Bishamon commanded, and the lion leaped through the air with the goddess and the spirit boy on his back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Hiyori asked Yato. They kept their distance from the house, because Yato was vulnerable without his hafuri vessel, and Hiyori was not a true fighter, though she would never admit it.

"Bisha knows what she's doing" Yato said coolly. "And we can't risk being attacked by whatever did this." Hiyori knew he was right, but still dreamed she could practice some Touno-style moves on some bad guys.

The lion and the goddess emerged from the house, and flew over their heads. Yato and Hiyori looked at each other.

"Was it not the right house?" Yato asked Hiyori. She looked up at the flying duo, seeing their friend tagging along on the lion's back. He was lying still.

"Yukine!" She pointed. They jumped up to meet them.

"Bishamon-san! Is he ok?" Hiyori asked the goddess as she jumped through the air alongside Kuraha and Yato.

"He's weak, but not injured" she replied. "We need to get him back to the shrine to be safe. I saw traces of a storm in that house."

"Ayakashi." Hiyori said. Yato did not say a word, only looking down at his shinki. He could only worry. _What does he remember?_ _Can he be saved?_ It was hard to process. Yato tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, and focus on solutions.

Kofuku and Daikoku were waiting at the porch in front of the shrine. They rushed to carry Yukine to the mat on the floor, which they prepared with many blankets and pillows.

Yukine continued to lay still.

"Yukki?" Kofuku asked, and the rest of the gods and spirits leaned in, holding their breath.

He slowly opened his eyes, and a collective sigh of relief was had. He looked around at the faces staring at him, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"Wh... What happened? I was at Ana's house, and... oh, no..." He looked down, realizing his intense memories made him pass out.

"Hiyori figured out where you were." Yato kneeled down to meet Yukine eye-to-eye, staring with the utmost focus. "Did you try and run away to your family?" Yukine recoiled in defense.

"N-No! I swear!" Yukine exclaimed. "I was kidnapped."

"By who?"

"I don't know... some invisible force. It made me get on her bus."

Yato turned to the other gods, listening intently on the strange story. "Have you ever heard anything like this?"

Kofuku shook her head. "It's not typical of the stories I've heard." Yato turned to Bishamon, who sadly shook her head in agreement.

Yato sighed, hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. He stood up slowly, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm going to see the Nora."

Yato felt a dull pain to his very soul. He stifled the urge to verbalize it or react in any way. He glanced down at Yukine, who looked shocked. Yukine turned his head down in embarrassment.

"I talked with her a few days ago." The pain intensified. "She says that she remembers how she died."

"A Nora?! You can't be serious." Bishamon scoffed. "She was trying to manipulate you. That's what all Noras do."

"She's not just any Nora." Yato replied. "We have a... history."

Bishamon recoiled in disgust. "It's not like _that..." _Yato tried to explain. "She doesn't know about Yukine. And I don't think she was lying."

"If there's a chance it can save him, what choice do we have?" Hiyori added. Yato, suprised, looked back at Hiyori. She tried to show a smile, to let him know he was supported.

"The chance is very small," Daikoku inserted. "But it's better than none."

Bishamon sighed in frustration, thinking this was a waste of effort. But, she owed it to help Yato. "I'll stay here if the storm returns," drawing her whip. He nodded in approval.

Hiyori knelt down to Yukine's level. "He may not be a human patient, but I'll look after Yukine-kun." Kofuku raved in the background, saying things like "Hiyorin is such a good doctor", and Hiyori knew she'd never hear the end of it.

Yato walked out the shrine. "YATO!" Hiyori yelled.

He spun on his heels cautiously, expecting another 'Jungle Savate'. "Uh... Yes?"

"Be careful."

Yato stood there, a little stunned. All he could do is nod, albeit awkwardly, as he lept from the front door steps into the distance.

"Don't tell me you're starting to _like_ that creep." Yukine scowled. Hiyori's face turned white in horror.

"W-WHAT!? NO!" It's been three years and she still couldn't risk letting Yato on. _If he knew, then there'd be nothing stopping his strange behavior...! _She worried. She'd had many nightmares relating to this situation.

"That jerk? No! Anyway, uh, enough about _that_ topic..." Hiyori laughed nervously, arising suspicion in Yukine. "I need to check your vitals." Hiyori pulled out a stethoscope from her purse, getting some strange looks from Yukine and Daikoku. "It comes in handy," she shrugged.

Yukine took off his jacket and shirt as Hiyori put on the stethoscope and held it against his chest. "So... What was Yato looking at you for? When he said he'd visit Nora?"

Yukine looked Hiyori straight-on. "Don't tell him this, ever!" He looked to the side, annoyed. "I hate it when he talks about her. She's been his shinki for who knows how long."

"Yes, but Yato released her," Hiyori added.

"But he didn't cut his ties with her. I think he still sees her behind my back." Hiyori could hear from the stethoscope his huffing in anger. "And I was right!"

Hiyori didn't know Yato hid this from him. She couldn't excuse Yato from that one.

"One day when we were arguing... Yato said something how 'Hiiro never stung him'... So I wanted to show him, show him that I was stronger than her."

"That's why you've been so easy-going lately." Hiyori checked his eyes for any issues using a small light, also in her purse.

"Yeah. And I used to think being a hafuri vessel made me stronger. But when I fought Kugaha, I lost because I wasn't a Nora."

Hiyori could tell this bothered him, by the way he probably stung Yato at even the hint that Yato said something good about Nora. His envy was affecting his relationship with his master.

_But not only that_, she thought, _he is too afraid of hurting Yato, so he didn't tell him about his flashbacks_. She was used to mediating between Yato and Yukine's personality differences, but something had to change.

"You and Yato tell each other what bothers you." Hiyori calmly explained, while moving to his back with the stethoscope. "That way you both can always be one in mind. Your bond gives you strength."

"But that's not how the other gods do it." Yukine sighed. "Their shinki don't talk about their problems."

"Then the other gods are **wrong**!" Hiyori exclaimed. Yukine looked back at her, surprised at her zeal. Hiyori continued to diagnose Yukine, but looked determined.

Unknown to either of them, Bishamon, who had been standing outside keeping guard, overhead this. She had a good relationship with her shinki now, but not entirely so in the past. Still, she felt guilty.

"Promise me that you won't be afraid of speaking your mind to Yato!"

"Hiyori..." Yukine could see she felt strongly about this. "Okay," He nodded. He hadn't thought that this tradition, of how a shinki 'should' act, might be wrong. He had always thought it has been like this for millennia, so he should just shut up and listen. But he held Hiyori's opinion in high respect, and it made sense to him.

Hiyori smiled and her countenance became happy again. "Besides, he deserves it sometimes." Yukine laughed and nodded in agreement.


End file.
